This invention is directed to a novel jump rope that will produce bubbles as a person, such as a child, jumps the rope.
An object of this invention is a novel jump rope which continuously produces bubbles as it is rotated.
Another object of this invention is a bubble producing jump rope which is easily filled with a liquid bubble solution.
Another object of this invention is a novelty jump rope having simple, yet efficient, bubble diffusors.
Other objects of the invention may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.